<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming around by Bakugou_is_number1hero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498515">Coming around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugou_is_number1hero/pseuds/Bakugou_is_number1hero'>Bakugou_is_number1hero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suicide Squad (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugou_is_number1hero/pseuds/Bakugou_is_number1hero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the events of the battle with enchantress most people got off better than they did before. That wasn't the case with Captain Boomerang. Fortunately he made a proposition a while ago that is finally being taken up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Boomerang/Katana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I help save the world and what do I get" an angry aussie said through closed teeth. "Solitary confinement. How is this not considered cruel?"</p><p>It had been about 3 months since that fight with the witch. After it was over they were told that they were each getting 10 years off their sentences and were getting requests. Dead-shot was gonna get to see his daughter, Croc got a tv, and Harley got romance novels and a coffee machine.He however didn't end up so well. He pointed out that 10 years off of his sentence would do quite literally nothing. This ended with Waller placing him in solitary confinement and from what he knows, he's gonna be stuck here until they need the team again. </p><p>He actually missed the team. He would never admit it but he was actually glad when the team was called together. Well, not so much when they stuffed him in a bodybag and basically mailed him there but he did enjoy the time in the city. He liked the fighting and did have to admit that he had come to miss the rest of them. Of coarse he had heard some things. The door on his cell was thick but he could still hear the voices of the guards stationed outside there to make sure he didn't escape. </p><p>He heard that Harley managed to escape but the rest of them seemed to have no problem with staying behind bars.<br/>
'good for those blokes, I guess' he thought when he heard that.</p><p>He tried talking to the guards outside his cell. Apparently they were all ordered to not respond to him. That was the point of solitary confinement.</p><p>His days really just consisted of the same couple of things. He would eat when they gave him food, he would sleep when he had nothing else to do, and he spent the rest of the day punching the walls (he remembered watching old kung fu movies where they would punch walls like this, plus it kept his anger under control). It was boring to say the least. </p><p>He was pissed off at this. Not just because of the imprisonment but he also was denied the chance to go do diablo's funeral. They said he would have tried to escape if they let him out. like he would have been able to. </p><p>He was punching the wall as he usually was while imagining it as his favorite target. He smashed his fist right into waller's teeth. He ignored the voices outside his cell this time. There was no reason to listen to them.</p><p>At least that's what he thought until he heard a sound he hadn't heard in a long time (Not since he tried to escape by faking a heart attack). The door was being unlocked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Captain Boomerang gets an interesting surprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was surprised to say the least when he heard the door being unlocked. It had only been opened twice since he got here. He had no idea why they would be doing it now. All he knows is that it can't be good.</p><p>Best case scenario is that the world is in danger again and the team is being put back together. It's more than possible. He didn't know what was going on past these walls. For all he knew an alien invasion could be going on and he'd be none the wiser. He'd actually be glad about the team getting back together. It'd mean getting out of this damned cell. </p><p>Worst case scenario is that they are going to kill him. He wouldn't put it above Waller. </p><p>He rubbed his knuckles as the door was slowly unlocked from the outside. Regardless of if they were gonna kill him or take him to the team he wasn't gonna go quietly. If this is the day he dies he's gonna go out swinging. He raises his fists in a boxing like stance and faces the door. He's not used to fighting bare handed but he used to watch boxing matches all the time so he knows how they fight. Good enough for him, at least for right now. </p><p>He counted the locks opening.</p><p>6 left</p><p>His knees were shaking. He looked terrified. </p><p>5 left</p><p>He had to stop it. </p><p>4 left</p><p>He was trying to stop. It wasn't working.</p><p>3 left</p><p>He thought carefully. He focussed on stopping it.</p><p>2 left</p><p>He managed to stop shaking. He was gonna face this like a man. </p><p>1 left</p><p>This is it. He tightened his fist until his knuckles turned white as the final lock was undone. </p><p>The door finally opened. To his surprise however it was not a group of soldiers or prison guards like he expected. Instead it was a familiar looking girl wearing a white mask. </p>

<p>"Hello, Captain Boomerang" she said to him in an almost cold voice.</p><p>"Katana" he asked.</p><p>The girl nodded. He kept his fists raised.</p><p>"They send you here to kill me" he asked through his australian accent. </p><p>"No" she replied. "I am just here to accept your offer".</p><p>He lowered his fists with a confused look on his face. What did she mean.</p><p>"You asked me to get a drink with you before the fight with the witch" she reminded him as if reading his mind. </p><p>"Seriously" he asked her. He didn't believe that Waller was okay with them leaving his cell, let alone going to a bar.</p><p>As he said this she pulled a bottle of what looked like whiskey and two glasses out of the bag she had with her. </p><p>It appears that she was serious about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to write something other than my hero fics. </p><p>I saw that captain boomerang and katana were a decently set up ship but is severely under-represented and I wanted to do something abut that. </p><p>As usual comments are very much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>